


Wonder

by pachao30419



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, mentions of other exo members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pachao30419/pseuds/pachao30419
Summary: 'And I wonder if someday you'll be by my side, and tell me that the world will end up alright.'Or maybe Baekhyun knows that Sehun will always be there, it won't always be alright, but being together might be enough.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 15





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> The events in this work are fictional. The characters used are based on real people, but the thoughts and actions portrayed are only made up for the purpose of this story.
> 
> None of this is intended to be mistaken for a fact.

He just ended a call with Chanyeol, a little catch up with the latter’s solo album preparations, when he opened the door to his bedroom. Sehun never bothers to open his lights when he comes home this late as he likes the view of the city lights outside his floor to ceiling windows. A relaxing view after a hard-working day, today he had a photoshoot amidst filming for his upcoming movie, Pirates 2. Somehow the stars and the moon can be lightly seen tonight too, despite the lights gave off by the buildings in the city down below.

What he did not expect though was to see a lump under his blanket, he is very sure who it is though, he just can’t believe he is there.

The last time they checked out with each other was when Sehun was about to leave the studio he worked at since after lunch today, which is more or less a 45 minute drive from his apartment.

_ He heard a ruffle of sheets over the phone and a tired voice saying, “I’m about to sleep though.” _

_ “Yeah? Have a good sleep, Hyung! You worked hard today and that’s more than enough.” Sehun assured him. “I’m on my way to the car. And yeep, I’m going to take care and drive my ass home safely!” _

_ Sehun smiled as he heard the expected cute ‘hehe’ from the other end of the phone. The manager walking beside him just grinned, already having an idea who Sehun is talking to, maybe because it's always the same person every time. _

_ “Let’s see each other tomorrow! Goodnight Sehunnie!”, a bubbly Baekhyun chirped, the tired voice a while ago disappearing for a moment there. _

_ “Hmm.” _

He shook his head with a grin on his face remembering their phone conversation. A feeling of relief, a feeling of home even though it's his room, a little amount of tiredness gone just by what greeted him back.

The digital clock on his bedside table showed that it's quarter after two in the AM, Sunday. Sehun looked outside his window and it reminded him of that quick shower he initially planned.

After turning the knobs of the shower to get the temperature he wanted, Sehun got rid of his clothes and hopped in. He let the water take the rest of his tiredness down the drain (Like it can, duh) and calm him down. A fleeting sense of happiness took over as it's the first time this week that he gets to sleep beside his Baekhyun Hyung.

He changed into a white shirt and black pajamas and went back to his bedroom. It's just his small steps, the quiet hum of the heater that says it's there, aside from the comfortable heat it emits and the soft, cute snores of Baekhyun which can be heard in the room.

His thoughts are coming back so he decided to pull his gaming chair beside the bed near Baekhyun and sat comfortably for a while.

He checked in on Monsieur, who is in the care of his friend because of his busy schedule, texted a goodnight to his Mom and Vivi, and looked at the sleeping Baekhyun.

He loves watching Baekhyun sleep, he couldn’t believe that this calm sleeping face can be this Hyung who never fails to lift the mood in the set, or the friend everyone can turn to and joke around with, or that idol who works hard to be better in what he does even though he’s already very good with it.

Sehun knows Baekhyun is tired these days, with the endless rehearsals and voice lessons he voluntarily takes. Baekhyun always says he wants to be better, to give EXO-Ls the best he can. He says he’s not tired though, that he loves what he’s doing, and Sehun is just there always reminding him to take a break, to breathe once in a while.

Baekhyun’s first-ever, one night only solo concert is finally happening. Sehun knows his Hyung has wanted this for a long time now, but COVID just really wants to be there too and prevents it from happening. But now, it's finally going to happen this Friday. This Friday when he is supposed to be in Jeju filming for Pirates 2 and can only be there for Baekhyun for the celebratory after-party, same with the other EXO members, or so they said.

Knowing Sehun, this doesn’t sit very well with him. He wants to be there in the venue supporting his Hyung, watching him perform, watching Baekhyun do what he loves to do.

Knowing Baekhyun also, he knows and he understands that Sehun and the other members have their solo schedules also and he knows that everyone is trying really hard to be there for each other.

Baekhyun then stirred in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes and finding Sehun softly staring at him with a smile on his face, he smiled back.

Sehun found it funny and slightly alarming that Baekhyun didn’t even flinch to the sound of the door, the shower, or when he pulled the chair closer but was woken up when someone was staring at him. 

“Hey,” Sehun started softly. “Did I wake you up?”

“Hmm? Nope,” Baekhyun answered, rubbing his eyes. “Been waiting for you though, you took too looong!”

“Naah, you’re really just tired Hyung, you should go back to sleep.”

“How about you go to sleep too? What are you doing still sitting there?”

“How am I gonna sleep when you're sleeping at my side of the bed again, Hyung?” Sehun cutely said. He already knows though, he just wanna hear Baekhyun saying it out loud.

“It really smells a lot like you here, and it makes me miss you less somehow. Missed you so much. It's been so looong!” Baekhyun cutely whined, burying himself more on the blanket.

Sehun was slightly taken aback, a small smile, stood up and rounded the bed, he knew Baekhyun wouldn't want to switch places.

Sehun got into the blankets Baekhyun opened for him and greeted the latter with a forehead kiss that made Baekhyun close his eyes, smile, and hug his Sehunnie.

“I missed you a lot too, you know?” Sehun said as Baekhyun buried himself in Sehun’s neck, moving closer wanting to feel the others’ warmth. “You know I’m really trying to move up my sched to be there at your concert right?”

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun and said, “I told you, it's fine!”

“I know, it's fine. I still wanna be there though, every one of us wants to be there for you.”

“I know.” A shoulder kiss.

Sehun hugged Baekhyun and made him lie on top of him, the latter automatically snuggling against Sehun as Sehun kissed the back of Baekhyun’s head.

“You know I believe in you right?” Baekhyun nodded in Sehun’s chest. “It doesn’t need to be perfect, just be you and enjoy whatever it is you want to do, and that’ll make it right. You wanted this right? Then you can do it! I know you know that.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun softly mumbled, placing a kiss on Sehun’s chest. “I really appreciate it. I wouldn’t have said it out loud if you didn’t tell me that.”

Baekhyun is thankful that somehow Sehun can see right through him, he really is. He pushed himself off of Sehun to place a soft quick kiss on the latter’s lips making Sehun smile at that and hold eye contact after, holding Baekhyun’s face.

“You only get to play your first concert once. In this case your first solo one. Treasure it, own it. Tell the whole world that you deserve to be there, cause you do.”

Sehun then went for another kiss, this time longer, letting the other feel the longing he felt for the past week. Baekhyun moaned as Sehun rolled them over, deepening the kiss.

Baekhyun returns the kiss with equal passion, letting Sehun feel that he feels the same and more.

“Missed you so much,” Sehun said as they caught their breaths, bringing them back to a comfortable sleeping position. “Let’s sleep, Hyung. We need this rest.” 

Baekhyun seems to be tired enough as he just mumbled an incoherent ‘goodnight sehunnie’ cuddling back to Sehun, inserting his leg between the latter’s longer ones and went back to sleep, now with the man he’s been waiting for.

_ Always thankful for the times they don’t need words, their eyes, smiles, those touches.. just enough, just enough to convey what they feel. _

  
  
  
  


Sehun woke up with his hands over Baekhyun’s waist as the latter was facing away from him. Oh, how he missed waking up beside Baekhyun like this, sunshine seeping through the blinds he drew sometime last night.

Everybody looks for something that kind of clicks everything into place. For Sehun it's this, he loves waking up with Baekhyun beside him.

“To know that I can say I love you,” Sehun softly sang. “In any given time or place~”

Baekhyun tightened Sehun’s arms around him, relaxed more under the blankets, and mumbled, “Didn’t know you listen to Westlife now huh.”

Sehun chuckled, he didn’t know Baekhyun’s already awake. Baekhyun thinks this is the perfect way to spend the morning as Sehun snuggled against his neck and shoulders.

“It's really nice, Hyung and my english improves along with it.”

“Hmm. Your schedule starts in the afternoon too, right?” Baekhyun felt Sehun nod. “I feel like sleeping in today.”

“Love that idea so much.” Sehun mumbled against the back of Baekhyun’s neck. “Let’s just order in for lunch later too.”

  
  
  
  


Sehun made it, he finished his schedule early by working diligently. He thanked the staff, the directors and the other actors for their hard work and then ran for the airport.

Sehun made it to the 6:15 PM flight back to Seoul. He knows Gimpo to KSPO will take a half-hour to a maybe two-hour drive depending on the traffic, but at least he’ll be there to catch most of Baekhyun’s performances.

On the drive to the venue, he surprised himself by being calm, the worries of bad things that might happen throughout the concert passed his mind, but he prayed and hoped none of that would happen and soon felt the excitement run through him.

Sehun entered the venue through the staff entrance. ‘ _ The concert started a few minutes ago _ ’, one of EXO’s managers informed him as he was leading Sehun to a private box.

Sehun was just in time when Baekhyun started performing Diamond, he chose to just stand there first, watching Baekhyun sing his heart out with a proud smile on his face,  _ ‘Finally,’ _ he thought.

Before the song ended, a staff approached him and asked if it was okay to show him in the crowd in the next ment. He agreed and thought that it was also a way of letting Baekhyun know he came and for sure a big boost of confidence to Baekhyun, he’d love that. The staff made him go to a seat where he would easily be seen.

There he saw close friends in the company and even Baekhyun’s family. He said his greetings to Baekhyun’s mom and the children before taking his seat.

In the ment, Baekhyun said his thanks and added a small speech of, “Our very loyal maknae, Oh Sehun is here! Thank you so much!” when Sehun was shown on the screen.

When the encore was about to begin, Sehun decided to go backstage and just watch Baekhyun on the screens and also to be ready to greet and congratulate him after the concert.

There he saw Suho, Xiumin, and Chanyeol watching Baekhyun by the screens also. Sehun asked if Baekhyun knew that they were there and they replied no and that they wanted to surprise Baekhyun.

They then took a couple of group pictures with Baekhyun on the screen, which Chanyeol uploaded on his Instagram a little while before the concert ended. Kai, on the other hand, will just go straight to the after-party.

Suho couldn’t believe Sehun finished his schedule fast to catch a flight back and watch Baekhyun’s concert, Xiumin just shook his head and Chanyeol smirked, he already knew from the very start that Sehun would really have done it no matter what.

As Baekhyun went down the stage, Sehun walked past the people and decided to watch Baekhyun from the latter’s dressing room. He saw Baekhyun cheerfully greeting everyone on his way, high from the adrenaline, from the happiness of just performing on stage for his fans, of doing something he loved. Sehun was just there standing, observing him, looking so proud and happy.

Baekhyun then saw Suho, Xiumin, and Chanyeol and excitedly ran to the three.

“Aaaahh you guys are here! Thank you! Thank you!” Baekhyun happily said. The three took turns congratulating Baekhyun, saying how proud they were, and exchanged hugs.

“When did you guys arrive?” Baekhyun asked.

“Maybe a little after your second ment,” Suho answered. “Sehun was here way before us I think.”

At that, Baekhyun asked where Sehun was and Chanyeol pointed to where Sehun was standing.

Baekhyun caught a sight of Sehun standing by the door of his dressing room, eyes smiling and staring at him, and he returned it with that cute cheeky smile he does every time just by seeing Sehunnie. Baekhyun excused himself from the members and the staff congratulating him.

They already know though, as they have been eyeing Sehun backstage since he went there. Baekhyun hopped a step or two, kissed his nephew and niece again along the way, as well as his parents and brother, then proceeded walking towards Sehun, holding eye contact.

“Hi,” Sehun said, encircling his arms around Baekhyun’s waist.

“You made it! You came!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” Sehun seconded, smiling widely letting Baekhyun walk them back to get inside the dressing room. “I told you I wanna be here. I’m super proud of you, Hyung.”

Entirely inside the room, but not away from the sights of the people still watching them endearingly, Baekhyun jumped and wrapped his legs around Sehun’s waist, arms around Sehun’s neck, mouth whispering endless “Thank yous” in Sehun’s ears. Which the latter returned with a soft kiss on his cheek.

_ ‘Thank you for being there, for letting me know it's okay to show how I really feel around you and still making me feel safe and warm.’ _

_ ‘And I wonder if someday you'll be by my side, and tell me that the world will end up alright.’ _

Or maybe Baekhyun knows that Sehun will be there, it won’t always be alright, but being together might be enough.

  
  
  
  


_ ‘And you’re the place my life begins, and you’ll be where it ends, that's the joy you bring.’ _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love concerts so much. I love to be out there in the crowd, feeling very different from the performer but somehow the same.
> 
> I love canon too, its like my fave fave, and sleeping in.
> 
> I never thought I would write something sebaek, EVER. But then I watched Shawn Mendes’ documentary the night it came out, and his Toronto concert film last night and it inspired me a lot do this so everybody say, Salamat Shawn!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did. 🤍
> 
> ps. sorry if there are any grammatical errors or wrong punctuations and such hehe
> 
> pps. i love flying without wings by westlife so much i had to put it in my first sebaek fic 🥺


End file.
